My name is Taku Yoshida! A Naruto Fanfic
by Stawberry Taku
Summary: *DISCLAIMER* I don't own it. Taku Yoshida has the 4-tailed Yonbi inside her. When she was 5 years old, her parents were killed by Orochimaru; the one who put the demon inside her. With the black mark on her nose, she goes on many adventures with Cell 7.
1. Past

Heyo. This is my first fanfic after many failed attempts to write one.  
>Disclaimer thingy is in the summary, I don't feel like posting it every time.<br>This first chapter will explain Taku's (the OC of the sotry) past.

7 Years Ago in Konoha

"Hey mo- AAAAHHH!" A five year old Taku screams. Her parents are both laying on the floor, covered with blood, and *obviously* dead. A man with long black hair and a nasty grin on his face is standing by them, with a bloody kunai in his hand.  
>"Who are you?" Taku said while crying franticly, and completely fazed.<br>"Hehe..." He said, coming at me with the bloody kunai. Somehow, I stopped his hand before he could reach me.  
>"I said, WHO ARE YOU?" Still crying and fazed, but now screaming.<br>"Humph." The man paused. "It's Orochimaru." He tapped my forehead with 2 fingers, and I felt a weird feeling across my nose. A curse?  
>"Have fun with Yonbi*! It took a lot to get him. Hehehe..."<p>

Before I could say anything, he had used a teleportation jutsu.

But I had so many questions! What was a 'Yonbi'? And what did that Orochimaru guy mean by 'It took a lot to get this'? And why can't I wipe this damn marking off my nose...

I just stood there, crying, for what seemed like forever. I needed someone to go too. I needed to talk to someone.  
>I had only one friend- Naruto. He would probably be most likely to understand, since he has no parents.<p>

I ran franticly over to his house. Not bothering to knock, I barged in and I found him eating some ramen.

"Hey Taku! What's the-"  
>I ran over and gave him a hug, something I hadn't planned on. Oh well, I guess I needed it.<br>"Hey, what's up, Taku?" Naruto said curiously.

I told him everything- top to bottom. Every second of everything that happened. I also showed him the weird marking on my nose.

"That's a huge mark!" Naruto shouted.  
>"I tried wiping it off, but it didn't go away..." I said.<br>"T-that's terrible, Taku. I mean- what happened... And all infront of you, and how you remember it so well..." Naruto started sobbing.  
>"I'm glad you understand." I said all cheery, which probably looked really fake at the moment considering the tears all over my face. My face turns all red when I cry, so that really doesn't help either...<br>"Anyway, I better get home, I need to dispose of the bodies and clean up the blood anyway." I said.  
>"I'll help." Naruto said, not even asking. I'm glad he understood so well.<br>-

*Points you may have missed.*

*Yonbi; the 4-tailed demon. The creature it represents is unkown. What Orochimaru ment by 'It took a lot to get this' is because he had to steal it from Aktasuki, who will probably play a huge role in the story later on. Remember, Naruto still doesn't know he has the demon inside him. The mark on Taku's face is from the demon, like Naruto's whiskers.  
>So, that's Taku's past. I'm going to skip right to when they graduate from the adacemy. And in case your wondering, there will be no fluff between Naruto and Taku, but they are great friends. But there will be a very fluffy chapter at one point later on, I'm not telling with who~ Sorry, for the heart-breaking past, I promise there shall be lots of humor later on. <p>


	2. Graduation

-Naruto PV-

I rushed over to Taku's house- I HAD to tell her what just happened!

"So... You found out you're the fox-tailed demon... And everyone knew but us?" Taku shouted.  
>"Yeah..." Damn, I need to tell her at one point, might as well spit it out now...<br>"And something else, about you, Taku..."  
>"What?" Taku said curiously.<br>"Y-you remember the Yonbi thing you said Orochimaru said?"  
>She pause for a moment, and then said "Y-yes..."<br>"W-well, it's the four-tailed demon, and Orochimaru sealed it inside you..."  
>She pause for quite a while.<br>"Ah, no wonder no one would hang out with us... And everybody knew about this- but us. They knew we'd tell eachother the moment we found out..." She said with an unusual smile. "Anyway, what's done is done. We have demons in us, and there's nothing we can do about it. This only makes me want to make me reach my goal much faster..."

-Later that day-

-Taku PV-

"Next, cell number 7." Iruka-sensei said. "Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke!"  
>Hm. My name hasn't been called yet?...<p>

"Taku, looks like your the only one left. We'll put you in with cell number 7." Iruka announced.

-Iruka PV-

Looks like Kakashi has 2 demons with him now...

-Taku PV-

"Awesome, Taku! We're in the same cell!" The 12 year olds Naruto and Taku high-fived eachother.  
>"But we're with that jerk Sasuke..." I whispered to Naruto.<br>"I know... what a bummer..." Naruto whispered back. "At least we got Sakura!"  
>"But... She's after Sa-"<br>"Oh shut up, Taku." Naruto cut me off.

"You shall wait until your Jonins arrive to take you to your training grounds" Iruka-sensei announced.

Hours past, and our Jonin still didn't arrive.

"Hey Naruto, I have a great idea! I got a full can of soda on me, I got a great idea..." I whispered to Naruto, who started to look excited.

I took my soda can, and I shook it up. I opened it half way. I put the can inbetween the crack of the door, so when our Jonin opened it the crack would opened it all the way it would spray everywhere!

"Hehe..." Me and Naruto said at the same time.

A couple minutes later, the Jonin came. And believe it our not, my prank worked!  
>I laughed a bit, Naruto started rolling on the floor laughing, and I think he litterally broke a rib. Sakura started getting mad at me, but she was really botteling up laughter. And even Sasuke managed a small laugh. I mean, you gotta admit, even if you didn't have a good sense of humor, that was hilarious.<p>

"My first impression of you guys... I hate you."

Sakura and Sasuke were listening, Sasuke being little effected, Naruto was to busy laughing, and since I was near Naruto I couldn't hear over his laughter.

"Now I'd like you to tell us all a little about yourselves." The Jonin said.  
>"Like what?" Asked Naruto.<br>"You know, the usual. Your favorite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Thinks like that" The Jonin answered.

After a moment of silence, I said, "Help us out here, sensei. Show us how it's done."  
>"Oh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm not the type to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your buisness, and I have lots of hobbies.<br>"...But after all that, in the end don't we only know his name?" Sakura asked.  
>"Wrong!" I exclaimed. "We learned he's picky about who he tells himself about, and he has lots of hobbies. He obviously likes to keep himself pretty annoymous, and only shares these things with people he trust.<p>

-Kakashi PV-

Wow... She's pretty sharp...

-Taku PV-

"Anyway, I'll go next." I said. "My name is Yoshida Taku. I like sweets, and I have a huge sweet tooth. I dislike vegetable. I don't have a particular hobby, and I don't have a dream, but a goal, and it's none of your buisness." The only one who knows my goal is Naruto, and I saw him shiver after I said that.  
>"Me next!" Naruto exclaimed. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto. I like Instant Cup ramen. What I like better is when Iruka-sensei takes me to Ichiraku Ramen! My hobby is pranks and practicle jokes, I guess. My dream is.. To become a better shinobi then the Third Hokage!"<br>"My name is Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is... Well, it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy... and his name is..." Seriously, Sakura? You make me wanna barf. "Lets move on to my dream... *Blush* And my hobbies are... And I hate... Naruto!"

Jeez. That's a little harsh.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There all plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how that matters, considering there's not to many things I like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"... That's just a word. But what I have is a determination... To restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn... To kill."

-Naruto PV-

Sure hope it's not me...

-Taku PV-

I wonder who he's planning to kill...

"I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow." Kakashi announced. "A word of advice; don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up."  
> <p>


	3. Test

-Taku PV-

I somehow forgot about the test Kakashi-sensei was gonna give us and the whole thing about me being a ninja.  
>So I was in bed until about 11 until I remembered. Oh well, better go get this lecture over with...<br>I got dressed and ate a pop tart as I could; Kakashi-sensei said nothing about snacks.

(At the training ground)  
>H-hey... Kakashi-sensei was just arriving... What was going on?<p>

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path." Kakashi-sensei said. I have a feeling he's usually late...  
>"KAKASHI-SENSEI! IT'S BEEN 5 HOURS!" Naruto flamed; Sakura and Sasuke looked pretty mad too. But on the bright side, I got an extra 5 hours of sleep!...<p>

At least Naruto and the others didn't seem to notice me, they seemed pretty mad...

"A-anyway..." Kakashi-sensei paused, "Taku was late too!" He said pointing at me.

Gee, thanks.

"Yeah, whatever..." Naruto said.  
>"S-so, lets get on with the test..." Said Kakashi-sensei. "Your goal is to steal these bells from me." He said in a more-serious tone.<br>"Wait, there's only 2 bells, and there's 4 of us." Naruto asked.  
>"Yes, that's the point.": Kakashi-sensei replied. "Anyway, if you don't come at me like your going to kill me, you'll never get these bells."<br>"And what's our... Motivation?" I asked.  
>"Anyone who doesn't get a bell, will have no lunch, and I will eat your lunch right infront of you." Kakashi-sensei said.<p>

Hehe... I came prepared.

"THAT'S why we had to go without breakfast?" Naruto complained, Sakura and Sasuke also moaned.  
>"Anyway, isn't that dangerous?" Sakura said.<br>"Ya! Your couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto said taughtingly.  
>"Only the weak speak loudly." Kakashi-sensei tormented. "Now, let's forget the dunce and start on my single."<p>

Naruto looked really ticked, actually, so much it started to look scary. Actually, it was really scary when he picked up is kunai.

"Naruto, ignore it. Kakashi-sensei is right. Quit being a dunce." I said playfully.  
>"Fine..." Naruto said, putting the kunai away. I know he couldn't get mad at me.<p>

-Kakashi PV-

I'm interested to see how she'll play in the survival exercise.

-Taku PV-

I was actually getting excited for this. I didn't have an idea on how I was going to get a bell...

"We'll start on my mark." Kakashi-sensei announced. "3... 2... 1..." The pause was annoying, but at least it bought me time to find a good hiding spot. "and... GO!"

We all zoomed to verious places. Me being the only one knowing how to climb a tree, I hid in a hole in an old tree. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't expect us to know how to hide in trees.  
>Now all I had to do was think of a game plan.<br>I know! I'll use that Shadow Dopple Ganger technique Naruto taught me, then use my substitution jutsu! I'll improvise from there... (*Taku's attacks come after Sasuke's, but I'm not going to write their attacks.*

"Bunshin-no-Jutsu!" I yelled. "Art of the Shadow Dopple Ganger!"

I came charging at Kakashi-sensei with my (and my clones') kunai. Most of them got defeated right away, but I suprisingly made quite a few. Now I have to use my substitution jutsu while my clones distract him...  
>Once all the clones were deafeted, I gathered chakara in my legs. I dashed towards Kakashi, quite fast, but quiet.<br>I ended up knocking the bell off Kakashi's belt, I didn't quite grasp it. We both stood there, ready to move, but we stood still.  
>At one point, I was started to get annoyed at how long we just there. But, I know if I ran towards the bell, Kakashi-sensei would too. And I wasn't quite sure if he was faster then me. I needed to come up with a plan while keeping an eye on Kakakshi.<p>

"Fire Style: Art of the Phoenix Flower!"

Once Kakashi-sensei was knocked onto the ground, I dashed towards the bell.  
>I saw Kakashi-sensei struggling to get up, and just as I was about to get it, we both grasped the bell. There was no jutsus I could do with only one hand, and he probably had a lot more arm strength then me, so no use trying to yank it out of his grasp.<p>

-Kakashi PV-

She'll be a worthy opponent once she gets stronger, but I'm not quite sure she can get the bell today...  
>There's almost nothing we can do until one of us lets go, since we can't use our jutsus with only one hand. There's no use foot-stepping, since her feet were covered with bandages.<p>

-Naruto PV-

Wow! I never knew Taku was that good! I should go help her out since they both look clueless about what to do...

-Taku PV-

"Bunshin no Jutsu! ART OF THE SHADOW DOPPLE GANGER!" I heard a close yell from... Naruto? I couldn't loosen my grip no matter what, but I was pretty sure Naruto was coming to help me out...

Naruto came charging at Kakashi-sensei with his clones, knocked him over, but sadly, Kakashi-sensei kept the bell in his hands.

"Well, looks like times up." Kakashi-sensei sighed, relieved.  
>"DANG IT!" Naruto shouted, "That was too close, Taku!" <p>


End file.
